Hearts, Cakes, And Cupid's Arrows
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Skylands and Isabel and Rattle Shake's son, Vegas', birthday too. Need I say more? :) Done as a request for Lantern Power. :)


**Lantern Power, who owns Isabel, Vegas, and Flara Laura, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Hearts, Cakes, And Cupid's Arrows**

Valentine's Day was bright that morning in Skylands with everyone gathering to give loved ones gifts and such. Magna Charge and Rachel were woken by their children jumping on the bed and wishing them a Happy Valentine's Day before a knock came to the door and Rachel opened it to reveal Flara Laura, a Fire Bowslinger Imaginator that had been created by Isabel, one of the Undead Portal Masters and a good friend of Rachel's. "Good morning, Flara. Happy Valentine's Day," she said.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you and your family, Miss Rachel," Flara said with a smile. "I'm sorry to bother, but I was hoping to ask a favor."

"It's not a bother, dear. Come in," the Tech Portal Master said with a smile. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, today is Vegas' birthday," the Bowslinger said.

"Ah, that's right," Magna Charge said, carrying his children in his arms. "Isabel's throwing a party for him."

"Yeah," said Flara. "And…I've heard about Cupid and I'd like to dress up as a female cupid in the spirit of Valentine's Day and for Vegas' birthday."

"That would be so cute," Rachel said.

"Yeah, except I need a white dress and a gold sash," the Imaginator said, looking sad.

Seeing the dilemma, Rachel went to her closet and searched and soon let out an exclamation of excitement that she had found what she was looking for. She pulled out a dress that was too small for her and it was sparkling white and a gold sash was around it. "When I was much younger, a relative of mine got married and wanted the colors to be all white and gold as she got married at Christmas time," she said and then sighed. "Sadly, my relative got left at the altar and this thing's been in my closet unused since then."

"Ouch," Magna Charge said. "Your poor relative."

"Yeah," Rachel said. "I don't have use for it now, but you can have it, Flara."

Flara's eyes widened. "Oh, thank you!" She said happily and quickly slipped behind the changing curtain Rachel had bought at the Mabu market and set up in the room. Changing fast, she let out a happy laugh. "It fits perfectly!"

A moment later, she came out, looking just like a female cupid. She had even found some arrows that were heart-shaped on the end. She hugged Rachel. "Thank you, Miss Rachel! Now I'm set to play the part," she said and flew out. "See you at the party!"

Rachel chuckled. "She's really excited," she said.

"Birthdays are fun, as are pretty much any party," Magna Charge said with a smile and looked at his children. "You guys ready to go to your cousin's party?"

The children danced around in happiness, making their parents laugh as they got ready and headed out to see if they could help set up the decorations and such.

* * *

Back at Rattle Shake's home, he and Isabel were sleeping soundly when Vegas came running in. "Mommy! Daddy!" He exclaimed, jumping up on the bed, landing slightly on Rattle's tail, making him grunt a little in surprise and Isabel chuckled softly, half awake.

"Someone's excited," she said softly so only Rattle Shake heard her.

"Either because it's his birthday or someone gave him a bunch of sugar," the Undead Swapper said in an equally soft voice, making her giggle softly.

"Daddy! Mommy! Wake up!" Vegas said, grabbing his father's arm and trying to tug him out of bed. When that didn't bring the wanted results, the little one crawled up on the bed again and saw his father was wearing his hat over his eyes and he giggled before snatching the hat off his father's head and running out of the room, giggling. "Funny Bone! Hot Dog! Come get the hat!" He called out.

Rattle Shake didn't react right away until he heard giggling. "Come on! It's Dad's hat! Let's go!"

The Undead Swapper sprung out of bed. "Vegas!" He called out in worry and ran to find his son and his hat. Isabel chuckled as she rolled over in bed, knowing what her son was doing as he had pulled the same trick before with her backpack once. He had pretended to take it and give it to Hot Dog, but in reality had just placed it in his mother's closet. She of course had seen him do it but had played along to make him laugh. She now sat up.

"Well, not going to get any more sleep at this rate," she said and got up, getting dressed and meeting Flara in the living room. "Oh, my word. Flara, you look so cute!"

"Thanks, Isabel," the Bowslinger said. "Miss Rachel was nice to give me this dress and sash."

The Undead Portal Master smiled. "Where's Vegas?" She asked.

"I think he's outside with Funny Bone and Pit Boss and he's trying to keep the hat away from his father."

Chuckling, Isabel looked outside and saw her son was managing to keep ahead of his father and gave the hat to Funny Bone, who took off with it, making Rattle Shake chase him and Pit Boss was trying to use his powers to gently stop Funny Bone and Vegas, but the dog was too swift and the young boy was too hyper. "He hasn't even had any cake and candy yet and he's already bouncing off the walls," she said.

Flara giggled. "He's really excited," she said as they saw Rattle Shake finally catch his son and tickle him, making the little one laugh and giggle while Pit Boss managed to capture Funny Bone and get Rattle's hat away from the mischievous bony canine.

Smiling, Isabel turned to her kitchen and got to work making a heart-shaped red velvet cake with white frosting and red writing frosting while Flara flew to the Academy to see how things were going. A large buffet was all ready to be served and the Skylander couples were all spending time in various parts of the Academy giving each other gifts, loving looks, and kisses. The female Bowslinger giggled. It was like a romance movie, only better because it was their friends who were in love. She flew around, playfully pretending to 'shoot' her friends with her arrows, making them laugh and pretend she had 'shot' them for real and their loved ones had to 'revive' them.

Not too long after, Rattle Shake and Isabel arrived with their son's cake and set it on the table. Isabel had outdone herself with the large cake, but she had wanted it to be a terrific birthday for her son. Rattle smiled at her. "He's going to love it," he said. He then felt a gentle poke in his side and looked to see Flara smiling at him. "Well, well. A female cupid flying around? Love must be in the air," he said with a chuckle.

"Yes, it is," Flara said. "And you've been struck by cupid's arrow."

Grinning, the snake turned to Isabel, who had her back to him, but he gently grabbed her, spun her around to face him and kissed her soundly, making her give a surprised sound before kissing him back and looking a little dazed after they parted. "What was that about?" She asked with a smile.

"If you get hit with cupid's arrow, you've got to kiss your love and give her a rose," Rattle Shake said with a smile, giving her a red rose.

She smiled. "Oh, Rattle," she said, kissing him again, letting her actions show how much she loved him.

The lovey-dovey stuff was interrupted by Funny Bone running in. "Pit Boss and Vegas are coming!" He exclaimed.

Quickly, the lights were turned off and they all either hid or stood around waiting patiently. Pit Boss arrived a moment later with Vegas on his shoulders. "Hmm, wonder why it's so dark?" The Undead Sensei said curiously.

"I thought Mommy and Daddy were going to be here," Vegas said, sounding confused and that was when the lights came on and they both jumped in surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VEGAS!"

The cry startled the young one, but then he looked super excited and bounced on his uncle's shoulders and the Sensei laughed before giving the little one to his parents. "I think he's ready to party," he said.

Sure enough, it was quite a party and Vegas was thrilled to share it with everyone and was even happier his birthday was on an amazing holiday that made everyone happy. "Mommy, can we do big parties like this on my birthday every year?" He asked.

"You bet, sweetie," she said with a smile.

Rattle Shake nodded and looked at the girl he had fallen for. "I think Vegas was the best gift we ever received for Valentine's Day," he said.

Isabel nodded. "Yes, he was and is," she replied with a smile as Vegas made a secret wish and blew out the candles and everyone thoroughly enjoyed themselves.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
